Talk:Dead Rising Survivors
Some stuff The big table here has some screw-ups. I dunno how to fix it, but for example, Steven and Larry have mixed up pictures and scoops.Frank-West 22:22, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Fixed. Not going to proofread this page at this time, but if there are any other errors you see that you're not sure how to fix feel free to let me know. ThaPauly 22:54, May 3, 2010 (UTC) FYI FYI, I have completed my survivor's chart which can be seen here. Since I used my chart to create the list on this page, all you gotta do is just copy the info and put it into this page's chart (though the format is a bit different so you gotta tweak that). Maybe I'll get around to it, but just letting others know if they wana get a head start. --Mistertrouble189 03:30, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Eek! sorry, dood! I had no idea you finished it. If I had known that earlier I would've added it. I'll start tomorrow. (probably) - Ash Crimson 02:44, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Split-Up An interesting idea, dood. You should ask Mistertrouble. (he's the one who went through the trouble to make this chart 0_0) - Ash Crimson 21:28, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Which version? So some users (on and off the wiki) have told me they preferred my list's style over the current list. Just wanted to know which version users found easier to read/view. Curious. --Mistertrouble189 22:24, July 26, 2010 (UTC) : I think the one on the Willamette Survivors page is easier to read. Larger text. I honestly don't care though. - Ash Crimson 22:59, July 26, 2010 (UTC) There is something wrong with the list Chris Hines is orange when he should be red the same with Freddie May and Todd Mendell. Mark Quemada and James Ramsey has the same photo as do Dana Simms and Janet Star. i would fix it but i dont know how. THE10of13 12:18, July 30, 2010 (UTC) *oops! Sorry, looks like I missed a few things when updating the list. I'll fix it when I get home from the beach if no one has by then. Fixed! --Mistertrouble189 13:14, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Naming Should this article be moved and renamed to Dead Rising Survivors? That seems more consistent with Dead Rising Psychopaths and Dead Rising Stores, plus it would also be outlining the behavioral patterns of survivors in Dead Rising, as opposed to those in Dead Rising 2: Case Zero or Dead Rising 2. --Ciwey 01:44, August 29, 2010 (UTC) : I think it should. Then we'd also rename the Fortune City/Still Creek survivor pages. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 01:48, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Also, wouldn't it be more appropriate to keep this page about survivors if it's titled Dead Rising Survivors/'Willamette Survivors', and create a Dead Rising Characters page about the survivors, psychopaths, victims, etc.? I understand that splitting and moving the pages, as well as filling in the gaps, would seem like a whole lot of trouble, but I really think that would make the Wiki more comprehensive. << --Ciwey 01:50, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I've been waiting for this to happen, think me and someone else spoke about this before. I'm all for changing the name to "Dead Rising Survivors" and etc. Just keep the current titles as redirects. I also like turning this page into "Dead Rising Characters" and then having sub pages, like the victims page. Tis good stuff. --Mistertrouble189 03:32, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Tad Hawthorne I just read that Tad exceeds the limit of eight survivors... Someone should try to test if you have eight survivors then recruit Tad, then see if any gameplay glitches occur. This is a pretty tough thing to do though, so no rush. I might try it sometime if no one else does. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 19:22, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Fate So ultimately, the fate of the survivors is that they're kidnapped and killed by the Special Forces? (in refrence to the Fate subsections that Ciwey put on the survivor pages). --Mistertrouble189 18:23, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :Uh, no? Otis leaves you a note that says he took the survivors on a helicopter, then flew away with them. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 18:29, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::That's what I thought then. Just wanted to check after seeing this. --Mistertrouble189 18:37, October 13, 2010 (UTC)